Malevolence
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: Saving the world is easy, but Kim is thrown a curve ball when her delinquent daughter is suspended from school. Ron is called away to a business conference in Italy, not knowing that Jack Hench is behind it, and he has plans for Ron. When Shego stumbles upon Jack's plan she debates leaving her life as a mother and wife to get back into her evil career.


**Chapter 1**

The walls were lined with pamphlets and posters, each stating encouraging phrases, but all ending in the same topic. Kim nervously chewed on her nail, biting it down to the skin on her finger. Everything was so out of place, so… strange. This wasn't her type of environment and everything about it made her uncomfortable. Including Bonnie Rockwaller who sat next to her, tapping her foot on the ground to the happy music that played in the building.

"Do you have to do that?" Kim snapped following with a glare. Bonnie rolled her eyes and kept on tapping her foot, smirking. Around them, anxious people were trying to distract themselves by texting, humming, and one girl across from Bonnie was even doing her algebra homework. Looking around, Kim realized her and Bonnie were the oldest in the facility.

"It's taking forever." Cooper, Bonnie's eighteen year old son mumbled to himself as he kept his eyes fixated on one poster in particular. Bonnie smacked him, making his backwards cap fall off of his head and onto the ground.

"Be patient, Cooper. This is all your fault." Bonnie growled at him.

"Finally, something we agree on." Kim said, giving the blonde boy a death glare. Cooper sank back in his chair, avoiding Kim's look.

"Look, Kim," Bonnie stopped tapping her foot and turned to Kim. "I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water… let's just say that I would drink it."

"We're going to get married." Cooper whispered, earning him another slap on the back of the head.

"Over my dead body!" Bonnie spat. "There is no way in hell I am going to be related to Kim, even if it's just by marriage."

"I do agree with you Bonnie, but at this point I just want Tessa to be happy. If this test does come out…" a lump formed in Kim's throat. "Positive, Ron and I are going to support Tessa, no matter what. Even if that means… becoming your relative."

"Fine," Bonnie crossed her legs. "But I'm not giving you any gifts on your birthday or Christmas."

"That's fine, but if we want to make this family work we have to square out our differences, for the baby."

Bonnie nodded her head, agreeing with her foe. "For the baby."

"Umm, mom?"

Kim looked up to see her daughter, Tessa, looking down at her with a wide smile stretched out across her face. "The test came back negative."

Kim jumped out of her seat and engulfed Tessa in a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Thank goodness."

"Well, looks like I _still_ won't be giving you anything for your birthday or Christmas, Kim," Bonnie grabbed Cooper by the arm and hauled him up to his feet. "Your father is going to be so upset with you, Coop."

Cooper slumped his shoulders and looked at Tessa, hoping she could get him out of this situation. Instead, she shot him down by turning the other way. Kim followed Tessa out into the bright and sunny Middleton day and got into the car without a word. As soon as Kim got out onto the road and started driving, it was clear that Tessa was anxious for the argument to begin.

"Tessa," Kim started the conversation in a calm voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know?" Tessa shrugged. "Send me away to live with grandma and grandpa as punishment? Or worse, you can ship me off to the Lipskey residence and I can serve my sentence there."

"Your father and I are not going to send you away. Besides, Shego would like having you around so it wouldn't be punishment."

"Whatever, I don't really care what you do," Tessa averted her eyes to the trees out the window. "I'm already suspended from school."

"What?!" Kim pulled over to the side of the road, slamming on her brakes. "What do you mean you're suspended from school?"

"Really?" Tessa took off her seatbelt. "Our house is right there! Why are we pulled over?"

"How in the hell did you get suspended from school?"

"It's no big, really. There was a small fire in the girl's locker room caused by a joint that may or may not have been mine…"

Surprisingly, Kim was the one to get out of the car and walk away. Tears burning her eyes, she turned her back on Tessa and began walking towards the small house at the end of the street. Behind her, she could hear Tessa start the car and slowly pull out from the curb, trying to catch up with Kim. She slowed the car down to a crawl and unrolled the window.

"Mom, hear me out…"

"No! I will not hear you out! I'm thirty-eight and you almost made me a grandmother today! It was already bad enough that you were skipping all of your classes but now this? Drugs? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm eighteen!" Tessa protested.

"Yeah and when I was eighteen I was saving the world."

Kim and Tessa walked and drove in silence until they arrived in their driveway. Kim stopped at the front door and sniffed the air. She turned to Tessa and frowned.

"Do you smell something burning?"

Kim's question was answered by the sound of a high pitched scream echoing from inside. Kim threw open the door and ran in, the scent of burnt food greeting her. Ron stood in the kitchen, holding a tray of cookies, looking stunned.

"It was all so sudden…" he whispered. "I opened the door, and then smoke came out… Kim, I think we may need a new oven."

How many times had she told Ron not to press that faulty button when cooking? How many times had he not listened to her? But right now, this was the best news Kim had heard all day. She coughed through the black smoke and let her head rest on Ron's shoulder, tears escaping from her eyes and onto his clothes. Behind them, Tessa slunk past her parents in the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and flopped on the bed, letting her body bounce twice before sinking into her mattress.

She turned on her side and looked at the picture of her and Cooper that sat on the nightstand. Three years of dating… and this was the outcome? She held back her tears; she wasn't going to cry, at least not over him. Tessa sat up, brushing down her dirty blonde hair that was sticking up. Her mother thought she was a bad kid, a druggie, a slut and to Tessa, that was the problem that punched her in the gut. She rolled over again and found Rufus staring with his arms crossed.

"What are you looking at?" Tessa questioned him; she wanted to be left alone. The naked mole rat shook a paw at the moody teenager and chattered gibberish. Tessa closed her eyes and sighed.

Down in the kitchen, Ron and Kim were busy cleaning up after his mess. "Sorry, KP. I thought Tess might want some of her dad's awesome cookies when she got home from school. My cooking usually makes everything better."

"Ron, she thought she was going to be a teenage mother. Your cookies wouldn't have made anything better."

Ron's eye twitched and he dropped the pan he was scrubbing. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. "What?"

Kim stopped wiping down the counter and turned to her husband. "Tessa told me she talked to you about this."

"Kim, no such conversation occurred."

"That little shit!" Kim mumbled, pressing hard on the counter to get the black stains out. "You know what? She didn't tell me either! I had to hear about it from Bonnie. She feels more comfortable confiding in my foe than she does her own mother!"

"Do we ground her?" Ron whispered his question hanging in the air as silence overcame them. How do you punish someone for this kind of mistake? Do you even punish them at all? Kim thought back to all the reasons she had been grounded for as a kid: lying, staying out late on a school night… all valid teenage reasons. But setting a locker room on fire and being caught high? Kim threw down the cloth and shook her head, staring out the window in front of her.

"She's been stuck in Middleton for far too long. Maybe some fresh air will do her good."

"Oh no," Ron groaned. "You don't mean?"

Suddenly, the communicator in Kim's pocket beeped. She picked it up, still looking at Ron. "What's the sitch?"

* * *

><p>"Really? Doesn't <em>anybody <em>want to watch 'Evil Eye for the Bad Guy' with me? No? Fine, be that way." Shego made her way into the TV room of the house and flopped down on the couch. She kicked off her black boots and flicked on the television. To her dismay, it was on commercial.

"Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron popped onto the screen in front of his store; Smarty Mart. Shego couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "The manager of Smarty Mart in Middleton. We have many great deals coming your way so pay attention!" he was clearly reading off of a prompter in front of him. "We have our grand spring blowout, which is coming up in a few days as summer is dawning upon us. Our canoes, kayaks, and hunting equipment will be going on sale. Keep an eye out for more smart sales!" Ron left the screen by looking awkwardly into the camera, breaking the fourth wall.

"My tax money is going to Stoppable, so he can make these cheesy commercials? Ugh, what is up with the world these days?" Shego grunted just as a rather large book was slammed down on the couch in front of her. She jumped, tucking her knees up to her chest. Shego wasn't one for reading, especially large books where the pages were yellow and thick. She preferred magazines, short and sweet blurbs about celebrities and fashion. But this book… she questioned the very being of it being in front of her.

Shego picked up the Algebra textbook and flipped through the pages, frowning. "Algebra? What makes you think I'm good at Algebra?"

The girl in front of Shego shrugged her shoulders and flicked back her black hair. "Dad couldn't help me. He couldn't figure out question five."

"Tatum!" Drakken shouted from the other, annoyed. "I'm working on it!"

Shego uncrossed her legs and put them on top of her daughter's textbook. She looked past her at the TV. "See, he's figuring it out. He can help you when he's done."

"Yeah," Tatum scoffed, sitting down on the couch. "In thirty years. Can you _please _just take a look at it?"

"How about we watch TV. What do you say? You and me? You don't have to do your homework, it's not like Algebra will help you in the real world anyways."

Tatum wasn't easily convinced by her mother's opinion. Unlike Shego, Tatum didn't have a bad bone in her body. She was given the nickname of 'goodie two shoes Tatum' when she was a small child by her brother, and it stuck. Was she supposed to feel bad that she wanted to be successful at everything? She couldn't help the feeling in her chest that told her to do the right thing; and she knew her mother hated that.

'Evil Eye for the Bad Guy' flickered to life on the TV, and the cheesy theme song music erupted through the speakers. Tatum shook her head in disbelief.

"You're still watching this show?" she grumbled. "Wasn't it cancelled years ago?"

"It _ended_ Tatum, there's a difference."

"Still, it's in the past. Shouldn't some things stay there?"

Shego glared at Tatum; she knew what she was getting at. Her hands ignited with green plasma and she stood up, looking down on her daughter. Tatum jumped up from the couch and faced her mother, putting her fists up in self defense. A soft yellow glow erupted from Tatum's hands. She motioned for her mother to come forwards, encouraging a fight.

Shego took a step forwards but then stopped herself; was this considered child abuse?

"What? Are you too scared of losing again?"

Tatum threw a blast of plasma at her mother's feet, singing the ground. Shego smiled; the game was on. She advanced towards Tatum and threw a right hook to her face, but it was blocked by Tatum's arm followed by a surprise kick to Shego's stomach, sending her flying backwards into the lamp. Growling, Shego leapt to her feet and blocked Tatum's fists twice and her roundhouse kicks.

Hearing the breaking of objects from the other room, Dr. Drakken slammed his pen down on his notepad and rubbed his temples in a circular motion. "Must they always fight?"

"What does this do?"

Milo was bent over a contraption that looked more or less like a microwave. He reached out to lay his hand on its surface but Drakken let out a high pitch screech and ran over to smack his son's hand away.

"Don't touch that!" he ordered. "It could electrify your body in ten seconds, leaving you nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground."

"So what's its purpose?" Milo asked again, looking around the machine and scratching the top of his head.

"You wouldn't understand," Drakken went back to working in his notebook and chewing on the back of his pencil, trying to figure out question number five. Milo peered over his father's shoulder. "Can I help you?" Drakken asked clearly irritated.

Milo looked down at his shoes and bit his lip. "Can I please borrow the car?"

"Why would I lend you the car? You wrapped the last one around a tree. You're only supposed to turn left when you have the green blinking arrow… thingy… you should know that."

"Please!" Milo was practically on his knees, his hands clasped in a prayer like way. "I need to get to Smarty Mart because… umm…"

"Because there's a sale on canoes!?" Drakken's face lit up and he put down the pencil once again. "Why didn't you say so? We'll surprise your mother with it for her birthday!"

"Yeah… sure… a canoe!" Milo shrugged his shoulders; it wasn't what he intended, but at least he was getting to his destination. Drakken peered into the next room where Shego and Tatum were still fighting.

"Shego, Milo and I are going to Smarty Mart. It would be nice if the living room was still intact when we get back."

Shego rolled her eyes at her husband; he was such a freak sometimes. The television went black and Tatum stopped fighting, causing her to be taken off of her feet by her mother's kick. Shego stood over top of her daughter in triumph.

"I'll give you a seven out of ten. Your form was a little off."

"Shego? Are you there?" Wade's voice echoed throughout the room. Shego helped Tatum up to her feet and turned to Wade, one hand on her hip.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tap into my TV?"

"Sorry, but this is urgent. Kim's in trouble!" Wade's voice was panicked and by the looks of his face he wasn't lying. Shego thought back to the boy Wade used to be, chubby and locked up in his room. Now, he was slender and operated his own technology business out of his house.

"So, Kimmie needs my assistance?" Shego began to put on her boots. "Where?"

"Italy, I have a ride on its way for you." Wade's face disappeared from the television.

Shego was halfway out the door when Tatum grabbed her arm, turning her around and when she did, Shego burst out laughing. Tatum was in an identical suit to her mother's but instead of green, it was yellow.

"Tatum," Shego said in between gasps. "You look like a bee."

"I'm coming with you."

Shego stopped laughing. "No, you're not. I can save Kim on my own, no questions asked."

"Please!" Tatum ran in front of her mother, blocking the door with her arm. "I want to turn my seven into a ten!"

Shego smiled. "Fine, but take off that suit, you look ridiculous."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome to my story! I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have this story all planned out, every chapter and every event etc. so this story should run smoothly. Please leave a review as constructive criticism is welcome. Updates should come weekly on every Sunday. <em>**


End file.
